theallfathersconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
The Allfather
The Allfather (also known as the Warghost) is one of the two Holy Dieties of humanity, originally came from another universe known as the Omni-verse, an ancient universe. The Allfather came from the Omni-verse to expierence one of many new found universes, and when he travelled through the Rift Gate, he landed on planet Earth in 2nd millenia, O.E.T and went into a coma for a thousand years. He is the god of War and Faith, the counqeurer of worlds and defender of humanity. He guides humanity forwards with the Eternal Shade to protect them from his universe's mistakes. History with the Omniverse The Allfather was born in a universe known as the Omniverse, a universe completely glazed with mystic energies. He was born to be the Prophet of Infinity, the position that is designed to protect the sentient universe from damage. Through the events of his life, he became a member of the Order of Infinity. He eventually married a kind woman, who had been his best friend since childhood. He lived happily with her and they became a house-hold name across the galaxy as she was married to the Prophet of Infinity. They lived a long and happy life together, she had become preganent with his heir. They completed each other, and the universe was in balance. Untill everything was cut-short. A demonic being, whom the husband and wife known their entire lives, came to his home while he was out getting fresh air. The Allfather heard demonic whispers and sprinted back to the home, knowing exactly the person behind the voice was. When he reached his home, he jumped up and smashed his window to enter the top floor where his wife was being held by the demon. The Allfather called the demon a coward for harming his wife, and the demon's own best-friend in life. The demon called the Allfather out for the reasons behind his own fate of becoming demonic, claiming now he is the king of all demons in the multiverse. The Allfather was dumbstruck at the idea of the figure in front of him, his own best friend and partner in life, had now become the king of hell. The newly made king gave no care for the Allfather's wife and stabbed her in her stomach, raising her into the air, killing her and her baby. The Allfather sprinted at the demon and cut off his arm. The king of demons then reached out his hand and trapped the Allfather's wife and child's soul and flew off into the sky, leaving the Allfather a broken man. The Allfather had enough of the life he had, and in the moment of weakness decided to spearhead the travel into a newly born universe, the Sol universe. It had been unexplored and this was his chance to leave the Omni-verse behind. Arrival into the Sol Universe Prophet of Infinity The Allfather is rare amongst the entire multiverse, a being containing a soul that has been passed down from multiple lifetimes, and able to speak to the universe directly. The Prophet of Infinity is a position that is passed down from lifetime to lifetime and guides the Omnian people with the other Prophets. This position is the most esteemed due to only one person can hold the position in one lifetime. Category:History Category:Omnian Category:Empire of Sol Category:Order of Infinity